Ninja Storm
by Spartan-075
Summary: Naruto holds burden of being a jinchuriki because of this he have been abused and shunned by his village. Then one day after being chased by an angry mob. He meet the Kyuubi who is willing to train him in his family Kekki Genkai. (sorry if there is any misspelling or grammar problem.)
1. Chapter 1 Road to Shinobi

Ninja Storm

**_A.N: Before you read the story there is a few things you should know: (1 Paring will be Naruto / Mei NO OBJECTION and there will be NO Harem. (2 Naruto and Mei will be the same age. (3 there will also be Konoha Council bashing and some character will be bashed._**

Disclaimer: I'm going to say this once, **_I DO NOT OWN NARUTO_**.

Chapter 1: Road to Shinobi

**Konohagakure No Sato**

A young boy no older than six years is being chased by an angry mob. The boy name is Naruto Uzumaki he holds a burden that can rival the burden of any lonely child he is the Jinchūriki of the Kyuubi No Kitsune. Naruto quickly turn to a corner but ran into a dead end he turn around to see people holding knife, wooden stick and ninja forming hand seals.

"Heh no more place to run demon," a random villager said

"Why are you people chasing me I didn't even do anything wrong," Naruto yell at the crowd

"Yes you did you have killed my family,"

"You kill my friend and brother,"

The mob start to get closer and attack him one man wacked Naruto on the head causing him to black out.

**Naruto Mindscape**

Drip…

Drip…

Drip…

The sound of water dripping could be heard. The young blond to woke up and look around he notice was in a huge sewer "What the hell, where am I? Oh great those damn villagers threw me in a sewer, stupid ass villagers…" Naruto curse the village for doing something he didn't do. He continues to look around he saw a giant cage like door with a piece of paper written '**seal**'.

**_"I've been for a long, long time…"_** a voice came from the cage Naruto was scared "W-w-who a-are y-you," he is tripping on his own words. He can hear chuckling from behind the cage a pair of slit red eyes appeared behind the cage door.

**_"I am the Kyuubi No Kitsune"_** as the voice said the Kyuubi step closer to the cage door with read fur and black eye lining with deadly sharp claws and teeth. Naruto eyes widen and start to shake in fear he turn but before he could run the Kyuubi stop him.

**_"Kit you don't have to be afraid,"_** the Kyuubi said

"W-why am I here?" Naruto ask stuttering

**_"Simple young one I have a preposition for you if you're willing to listen,"_** Kyuubi said

**_"E-even if I'm a kid I know there is something behind this deal so what is the catch?"_** Naruto know this because he was trick on doing something that got him beaten.

The Kyuubi chuckle **_"Already looking at the underneath of the underneath huh… its simple all I want is access to your senses you know see what you see, hear what you hear, you know the rest and so I can talk to you in your mind and all you have to do is to reap this paper from the gate"_** Kyuubi pointed at the paper with the kanji seal on it.

Naruto rub his chin and thought for a moment "What do I get and why help me,"

**_"For your first question I will train you in the shinobi art such as Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Shurikenjutsu and Fuinjutsu except for Genjutsu."_** Kyuubi said

Naruto look at him curiously "What's wrong with Genjutsu."

**_"Well because I am sealed in you, you can't use Genjutsu because of the excess chakra but you can break Genjutsu easily and as for why I want to help you it's because even though I am a demon we never stoop so low such as harming an innocent child I want to help you to stop those villagers from harming you to train you so you can protect yourself."_** Kyuubi told him the reason why he wanted.

Naruto look at Kyuubi then smile "If you're willing to help someone like me then you got yourself a deal,"

Naruto walk to the seal and reap it off a bright light shine and fade seconds later. The Kyuubi have finally have access to Naruto senses but a voice came from behind.

"Naruto-kun, look at how much you've grown." A male voice

"My _Shoichi_ look at how much you look like your father" A woman voice

Naruto turn around and saw a man and a women standing behind him. The man have spikey blond hair two locks of hair going down the side of his face he also wearing a navy blue shirt and pants and wears a flak jacket and with coat with flames. As for the woman has long red hair and wears a green dress and light yellow shirt underneath it.

**_"Yondaime Hokage you sure got balls of steel showing your face after what you did to your son." _**Kyuubi spoke with a slight piss tone. Naruto eyed the Hokage with awe the person idolise and read about him in books is standing right in front of him.


	2. Chapter 2 A Reason

Ninja Storm

Previously on Ninja storm

**_"Yondaime Hokage you sure got balls of steel showing your face after what you did to your son." _**_Kyuubi spoke with a slight piss tone. Naruto eyed the Hokage with awe the person idolise and read about him in books him is standing right in front of him. _

Chapter 2: A Reason 

**Naruto Mindscape**

"T-t-the y-y-yondamie H-Hokage," Naruto stutters which will make a Hyuga heiress lose.

"Let me introduce myself my name is Minato Namikaze or as you know as the Yellow Flash and this lovely lady here is my wife," He said with a smile and pointed to the woman next to him "My name is Kushina Uzumaki or also known as Red-Hot Habanero and we are your parents," Kushina said with a smile.

Naruto nearly fall and clutch his heart and start to breathe a little slower "I-I have parents," he look at both of them "Tho-san…Kaa-san," Naruto tries to hold in his tears but fail he ran to his parents hugging both of them.

**_"I'll leave you three alone,"_** Kyuubi turn in his cage and walk in the darker part of the cage.

After the hug Naruto punch Minato in the balls "Okay I deserved that," Minato said as he hold his jewels

"Do you have any idea what I have to go through? All the pain and suffering I have to go through," Naruto yelled.

"We know and we are very sorry Shoichi you have to go through pain and sadness alone," Kushina said with tears running down her face while hugging her son.

Minato finally getting up because of what happen earlier "But how can that be you were spouse to be taken care by your godfather Jiraiya," "Ji-Who now" Naruto ask who are they talking about "you don't know Jiraiya" Minato ask his son and his son shook before his saying "Nope"

"Tall white haired dressed as a kabuki actor likes to peep on women in hot springs and a self-proclaimed Super Pervert," Minato ask "Yet again no," his son reassuring that he have no idea of who they are talking about.

In Minato thoughts 'Jiraiya where ever you are right now just wait once my son gets strong I'm sending him to kick your sorry ass for not taking care of him.'

**Hot Spring**

Meanwhile somewhere on top of a tree near a hot spring a man giggling perversely matching Minato description was peeping on the women hot spring till it was interrupted by a sneeze and a shiver down his spine "Someone is talking about me and I have a feeling it's not going to be good."

"Look girls up there, a pervert let's get him," a random Woman said they chased the pervert and beat the living hell out of Jiraiya.

**Naruto Mindscape**

"Anyways Naruto do you know what is Kekki Genkai," Minato ask

Naruto rub his chin in a thinking stance hearing that word before "You mean something like those Hyuga eyes that turn white with their veins look like it's about to pop anytime soon and like those Uchiha when their eyes turn red and have three tome around it" his parents chuckle at the Hyuga part.

"Oh my such an imagination but yes" Kushina said

"What about it" Naruto ask curiously

"I don't know how to say this but I'll be blunt you have two Kekki Genkai,"

"WHAT!?" he yell before he faint after 2 minutes Naruto woke up cheering that he have two Kekki Genkai both his mother and father sweat drop "What kind of Kekki Genkai I have."

"Well **Ranton** and **Hyoton** like I have." His mother told him he looks at his mother ta awe.

"Now Naruto seeing as Kyuubi will be your sensei there is something you should know, me and your mother left a few things in a Blood seal vault behind my picture in the Hokage office in case something like this ever happen" Minato have already prepare a few thing for Naruto in case he and his wife die. They felt a tremor "It seems like your about to wake up." Minato said Naruto looks up at his parents.

"Naruto before you go we want to ask what is your reason to be a shinobi," Kushina ask Naruto eyes widen he remember the Sandaime ask the same question.

**_Fuin: Flashback 1 Year ago Jutsu_**

**_Play: Naruto Shippuden OST Sengunbanba_**

The Sandaime Hokge and Naruto are on top of the Hokage tower looking at the sunset "Naruto-kun what is your reason to be a shinobi" the Sandaime asks with his pipe in his mouth "Now that I think about it I always thought being a shinobi is cool why do you ask," Naruto answer Hiruzen he frown a bit.

"I tell you what Naruto-kun," Naruto look up at him "if you give me a good reason why I should enrol you into the Academy, I will gladly sign you up when you turn seven what do you say otherwise you in role at the age of eight,"

"That is three whole years," Naruto said

"Yes and you only have sun down starting now," Hiruzen said

"WHAT! Okay let me think, let me think" he took a deep breath and close his eyes. He remember he help Choji, Shino and Shikamaru from a bunch of bullies, he kick some drunkard ass for Ayame before the drunk could rape her, he also help save Akamaru form drowning for Kiba he smiled as he remember seeing the other smile.

"I got it Jiji," Naruto said with his fox grin "Oh really then let me ask you again, what is your reason to be a shinobi? Naruto-kun" Hiruzen said with a smile.

**_Stop: Naruto Shippuden OST Sengunbanba_**

**_Fuin: Flashback jutsu Kai _**

**_Play:_** **_Naruto Shippuden OST Shutsujin_**

"My reason why I want to become a shinobi is because I want to protect the people I care about," He said with a smile and a fist on his heart.

**_Stop:_** **_Naruto Shippuden OST Shutsujin_**

"That is one good reason" Kushina smile with tears rolling down her face because they all have the same reason to become a ninja. Minato spoke up "Naruto we don't when we could see you again but we want you to know how much we we'll miss you and the both will always Love you…"


	3. Chapter 3 A Parents gift

Ninja Storm

Previously on Ninja Storm

"_That is one good reason" Kushina smile with tears rolling down her face because they all have the same reason to become a ninja. Minato spoke up "Naruto we don't when we could see you again but we want you to know how much we we'll miss you and the both of us will always Love you…"_

Chapter 3: A Parents gift

**Konohagakure No Sato Hospital**

It was afternoon, Naruto eyes snap open stood up from his bed with tears running down his eyes "Naruto are you okay?" a voice came from beside him Naruto turn to his side to see the Sandaime Hokage Naruto stop the water works he was about to answer till _**'Kit do not tell him anything yet.' **_a voice came from his head _'Kyuubi is that you.'_ _**'No it's the sugar plum fairy who the hell do you think it is,' **_The Kyuubi roared in his head.

"I feel good just a little light headed but good," he replied to the old Hokage then his stomach he rub the back of his head and smiled sheepishly.

The old fire shadow chuckle "Okay Naruto-kun come on let's get Biwako so you can get discharged and we can have some ramen," when Hiruzen mention ramen Naruto disappeared like the **Hiraishin no Jutsu **He could have sworn he saw the second coming of the Yellow Flash But have no idea how right he was.

**Ichiraku Ramen Shop**

"Oi Jiji the usual pleases," "Coming right up Naruto and what will you have Hokage -sama," Teuchi replied with a smile.

"I'll have pork ramen," The Hokage replied and Teuchi nodded started to make their ramen. A girl around ten years old came out from the back "Good afternoon Hokage-sama and Naruto-kun," she is the ramen chef daughter Ayame.

"Naruto are you okay I heard what happen, if I was a kunoichi I would have beat the hell out of them" Ayame said

The Hokage Laugh "Then you can have my hat Ayame-chan."

"Hey that hat is mine" Naruto playfully pouted "And yes Ayame-neechan I'm okay" they laugh "Naruto I have something important I need to discuss with you in my office," Hiruzen said Naruto nodded. Teuchi came out from the back and set the bowl of ramen for them "Itadakimasu" both of them said after their lunch they made their way to the Hokage Tower.

**The Hokage Tower**

Naruto and Hiruzen enter the office and Hiruzen set behind his desk "Now Naruto-kun take a seat," Naruto followed what the Hokage said and took a seat "So Hokage-jiji what do you want to talk about," the young Jinchūriki ask.

"Naruto I realized that I can't always look after you all the time so I want to ask you, do you want to have ANBU training," The Hokage have thought about this for a long time so Naruto could protect himself.

"Let me think for a moment." He was really asking Kyuubi for advice _'So Kyuubi what do you think.'_ he ask his tenant

'_**Say no Kit if those civilian council bastards found out they will put you in more shit and you would not be able to train with your Kekki Genkai plus I want your skill kept in the dark one more thing follow what I'm about to say and tell it to the old man,'**_ The Kyuubi told his Jinchūriki _'Got it'_

"Sorry Hokage-jiji but this training session I must decline but may I ask you to put a privacy seal on and ask your ANBU to leave," the Hokage raised an eyebrow and follow what he said.

'_**Okay now borrow a pen and paper from him and write a message saying 'there is a Seal at the back of the bookshelf'.' **_Naruto continue to follow what the Kyuubi said and borrow a pen and paper then he gave the message to the Hokage.

Hiruzen look at the blond but Naruto just nodded the old fire shadow went and check the back of the bookshelf and saw a seal at the back of it. He tries to take it but it burn before he could take it.

**Unknown Location**

Deep beneath Konoha sewer in a secret bunker a cripple man was angry because of the seal being destroy "shit Sarutobi must have found the seal now I can't hear a thing in that room,"

**Hokage Tower**

"Naruto how do you know about the seal at the back of the bookshelf," Hiruzen ask curiously.

"I didn't my tenant did and why the hell you didn't tell me who my parents are and may I add is the Yellow Flash and Red-Hot Habanero," Naruto was a little piss.

Hiruzen is shock "N-Naruto-kun how do you know about the Kyuubi and your parents,"

"If you have read the seal fine print on the seal you would have known my parents seal some of their chakra into the seal and when I was knock out I saw the Kyuubi in his cage and right now he's the one telling me all this," Hiruzen just stare Naruto with eyes widen and jaw dropped on the ground.

"Naruto-kun I'm sorry for not telling you but should have known why, it because your parents have made many enemy during the Third shinobi war," Hiruzen said

"At least you could have told me there name or something or how much they miss me or love me every day I ask myself did they abandon me," tears start to fall from the blond "But"

"But"

"I found out how much they miss me a lot and that they always love me so I forgive you Jiji," This made the old Fire shadow smile.

"Well since you decline ANBU training then it means you'll be training by yourself," the Hokage ask "Yes Hokage-jiji but before I go I need to take something Tou-san left in the volt behind his picture" The Hokage nodded he watch the blond Jinchūriki remove the portrait and open the vault and bring out a box with four scroll inside each with different kanji on it such as Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Fuinjutsu and weapons. The box also contains two letters both from his parents, a piece of chakra paper and a picture of Minato, Kushina with a baby Naruto.

"Oh right Hokage-jiji whatever you do, do not tell the council,"

"I don't plan to tell anyone until you reach Chunin only you can revile everything but I must ask are you going to stay in your parent's compound," The Hokage ask knowing the Uzumaki and Namikaze compound is much larger than the Hyuga compound.

Naruto thought for a moment _'What do you think Kyuubi'_ _**'No we'll get the heat from the Kami forsaken Civilian Council but you can live there when you become Chunin'**_ the Kyuubi answered

"As much as it pains me say this Hokage-jiji but no we'll get the heat from the Kami forsaken Civilian Council but I can live there when I become Chunin," Naruto replied

The Sandaime nodded and smile "Naruto-kun Training ground 5 haven't been used because of being close to training ground 44 so you can use the training field…Oh good luck and promise me that you don't over exhaust yourself to much,"

"You got it Hokage-jiji once I make a promise I keep that promises and I never go back on my word that is my nindō! My ninja way" Naruto gave his famous fox smile.

_**Play: Naruto Shippuden OST Sengunbanba**_

"Spoken like a true Uzumaki," Sarutobi said with a smile "Very well Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze your dismiss," Naruto smiled at the name "Hai"

As Naruto exited the tower he turn and look at the Hokage monument he clutch his fist and pointed his fist at his father face _'Just wait and see Tou-san Kaa-san I'll make the both of you proud,' _unknown to him the Hokage was looking at from his window _'Minato…Kushina I hope the both of you are looking at your son right now he will no doubt become a strong shinobi even stronger then all of us one day,'_

_**Stop: Naruto Shippuden OST Sengunbanba**_

**Naruto apartment complex**

"Okay what should we learn first," Naruto was too excited not to notice the time till his tenant spoke up _**'Hold your horses Kit we start you're training tomorrow 6 am sharp,'**_

'_What? Who would wake up that early?'_

'_**A good shinobi, now go get some sleep it's already 9pm'**_

Naruto sigh _'Can I at least read their latter,'_ the Kyuubi thought for a moment _**'Fine but don't stay up to damn late,'**_ the Kyuubi cut the connection. Naruto open the box and took out the two latter and start to read His father latter.

_**Play: Law of Ueki Kanashimi no Housoku **_

_To Naruto_

_Hello Naruto this is Minato Namikaze your Father, if you're reading this then it means we are no longer in the land of the living. Firstly I want to you to know how sorry I am on sealing the Kyuubi in you but I know one day you will be able to handle the Kyuubi chakra. Okay now that's out of the way I left you a few of my favourite Juts and two of my most prized Jutsu the __**Rasengan**__ and __**Hiraishin No Jutsu**__ all those jutsu are sealed in the scroll with the kanji 'Ninjutsu' my guessing in your head your jumping with joy. The funny thing about writing this latter is that you're sleeping with your mother beside you oh look you're just staring at me right now. Got to go Kyuubi have just reached the main gate and one more thing I love you son become strong and show all of Konoha that you can make the Impossible Possible._

_From your Tou-san_

_Minato Namikaze _

_P.S: If Jiraiya is not doing his duty as godfather then I got a mission for you when you meet him please kick his sorry ass for me._

Naruto felt happy for once even if he just met his parent a while ago but a single tear fell to his cheek. He wipes away the tear and took the second letter that is written by his mother.

_To Naruto_

_Hey there shoichi it's me your mother Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze. If you're reading this then I want to say how sorry I am for not being there for you when you grow up. I know that you have to go through the pain and sadness all alone but like your father said we believe you can control the Kyuubi chakra. In the scroll that you are left with contain some Jutsu on our Kekki Genkai Hyoton and Ranton. I could imagine you jumping with joy the same way I did when your father proposed to me when you hear that you have two Kekki Genkai and I also left my favourite Ninjato in the scroll with the kanji 'weapons'. We'll miss you and we'll always love you make us proud._

_From your Kaa-san_

_Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze_

_P.S: If Jiraiya try to turn you into a pervert you have full permission to kick his ass from Konoha around the element then back to Konoha again. _

_P.S.S: You also have a godmother Tsunade Senju she may have not have been there but she is family._

_**Stop: Law of Ueki Kanashimi no Housoku**_

Naruto put the letter back then he took the picture and held it to his heart _'I'll wait till the day we meet again Tou-san Kaa-san,'_ then he went to bed.

**Hokage Tower**

The Hokage was a bout leave the office till he was stop by his old teammate Danzo "Danzo if you are here for something I have to advise you to come back tomorrow I," The Hokage said to Danzo but he just keep a blank face

"I notice the Uzumaki boy here earlier what did he want," Danzo ask Hiruzen raised an eyebrow "And why does this concerns you," He continue to put on his blank face.

"Nothing just curious," Hiruzen just look at him "I just gave him a bunch of new cloths" Danzo did not like his answer "But I heard something about training,"

'_So you're the one that put the seal noticing Naruto my ass,'_ Sarutobi thought then spoke up

"And who told you that last I check my sectary already went home for the day and I put a privacy seal plus all my ANBU went out," He lied it was before he offered the training to Naruto but Danzo didn't notice the cripple was about to spoke up till he was interrupted.

"Hiruzen come on you promise me that we are going out for dinner," Biwako walked in "Oh _Danzo_," she said his name with venom she never like Danzo when she heard he wanted to turn Naruto into a killing machine at a young age.

"What do you want stop harassing my husband so I can go on my date already," she glare at him "Very well this is not over Hiruzen," Danzo leave the office. Hiruzen just sigh and went on the date with his wife.

**Sarutobi Compound**

After the date they went home Hiruzen told Biwako about Naruto knowing his parentage "He took it well," His wife ask and he nodded "apparently yes but I just got this gut feeling that his not telling me something and that something is going to happen tomorrow," both of them went to sleep but Hiruzen have no idea how right he was about tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4 Let the Torcher Begin

Ninja Storm

Chapter 4: Let the Torcher Begin

**Naruto Apartment**

**_'Wake up kit,'_** Kyuubi first attempt to wake Naruto up.

"…"

**'Kit wake up,'** Kyuubi tried to wake him up again.

"5 more minutes," Naruto mumble.

**_'WAKE THE FUCK UP ALREADY FOR KAMI SAKE.'_** The Kyuubi roared in his head startling the blond boy

"Ahhh" Naruto fell from his bed he rub his head "What time is it," he look at the clock "5 o'clock what the hell Kyuubi," he groan wondering who in Konoha would wake up in this ungodly hour '**_Like I said Kit sharp now go get your ass into the shower and after that have a good breakfast,'_** Naruto stomp his way to the bath room "Stupid ass fox" muttering to himself after he did all of the Kyuubi request he took the box with him and went to a unused training ground.

**Training Ground 5**

**_'Okay this look like a good spot to train,' _**Kyuubi said

_'Kyuubi-sensei before we start can I ask a question,'_ Naruto ask

The Kyuubi raised an eyebrow and look at him curiously **_'Okay shoot'_**

_'Do you have a real name I mean because Kyuubi is only called nine-tailed?'_

The Kyuubi was shock at the question that Naruto gave but then for the first time in thousands of years the Kyuubi smiled **_'Kurama My name is Kurama'_**

_'Okay Kurama-sensei what's first?,' _

**_'Firstly take that chakra paper and channel chakra into it. If it burns to ash its fire, if it damp its water, if it crumple it's lightning, if it splits its wind and if it turn to dust its earth then we continue with Taijutsu I want to see your stamina Then after that Ninjutsu, Kenjutsu and Shurikenjutsu at the same time last Fuinjutsu,' _**

_'Wait Kenjutsu and Shurikenjutsu at the same time how am I going to do that.'_

**_'You'll find out soon now grab that paper,'_**

Naruto nodded he channels chakra in to the paper it split to two one side crumple and another one dampen **_'Should have known Wind, Water and Lightning,'_** Kurama wonder why he even bother when he knows his Jinchūriki have Hyoton and Ranton Kekki Genkai. Next Naruto open the Taijutsu scroll then he releases the item in the scroll there is a gravity seal and 2 different Taijutsu scroll such as the Kitsune style and the Ookami style. **_'Use the gravity seal on yourself by placing it on the meddle of your chest,'_** the Kyuubi said and Naruto put the seal on the middle of his chest and felt the gravity pulling him down _'The hell I feel like I grew 10 pounds,' _

**_'You did it the seal will increase 10 pounds every time you adept to the seal.' _**The Kyuubi said**_ 'Now like I was saying I want to check your stamina start by running 15 laps around the training ground , 150 jumping jacks, 150 push up and 150 sit ups,'_**

Naruto slack jaw "YOU WANT ME TO DO WHAT," he shouted

**Hokage Tower**

Meanwhile at the Hokage tower the Hokage manage is doing paper work and is currently reading his one of the papers "How come the civilian council would have more money I have to take this in the meeting later," he was suspicious of the civilian council having to steal from the shinobi clan but have no evidence but he is more afraid they may have stolen the money from the Namikaze clan, Senju clan and Uzumaki clan money "YOU WANT ME TO DO WHAT," Sarutobi almost fall from his chair _'How come I got this feeling someone close to me is about to get torched,'_

**Training Ground 44 **

A kunoichi with a purple hair tied like a pineapple was camping in training ground 44 her name was Anko Mitarashi when she was asleep till she is awaken by "YOU WANT ME TO DO WHAT," she shot up from her sleeping bag she look around with sleepy eyes she just shrugged and went back to sleep. ****

**Training Ground 9**

A guy wearing an all green spandex and a flak vest with a bowl haircut and bushy eyebrow was currently doing some morning training himself till "YOU WANT ME TO DO WHAT," he look around and smile "YOSHI THAT WAS THE SOUND OF YOUTH I MUST FOLLOW THIS VOICE EXAMPLE OF HARD WORK I WILL DO 500 LAPS AROUND KONOHA," he dash of and start to do laps around Konoha.

**Training Ground 5**

**_'You heard me…Oh and Kit welcome to Kurama boot camp where your blood, pain, sweat and tears begin… NOW GET YOUR SORRY ASS MOVING,'_** Naruto jolted up quickly starts on the first lap and did the exercise The Kyuubi was chuckling the entire time.

After two hours Naruto manage to complete the whole exercise he was panting heavily _'Kurama- sensei one day I'm going to make you pay for this,'_ he said before he hit the ground. The Kyuubi gave him an hour to rest till they continue with their training on Taijutsu on the Ookami style after an hour they start on Ninjutsu.

**_'Okay time for basic chakra control.'_**

_'Wait I thought you said Ninjutsu.'_

**_'Yes I did but you need to know basic chakra control first,'_** Kurama said **_'open the Ninjutsu scroll first so I can see what you can learn with your current chakra,'_**

Naruto open the Ninjutsu scroll and see many different jutsu for his element and Kekki Genkai. But one scroll catches his eyes because it has a note attach to it he pick it up and read the note saying.

_Dear Naruto_

_This scroll contain the __**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu **__because of our huge Uzumaki chakra reserves and because of the Kyuubi you would not be able to create normal __**Bunshin no Jutsu **__so you have to use this jutsu to pass the academy test__**.**___

_From your Kaa-san_

_Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze_

The Kyuubi was in a thinking position **_'Oh right you're mom was not able to pass her first Genin till they found out of the huge chakra reserved. After that the Sandaime gave her a second test a couple days after the first Genin test,'_** something came too thought '**_Kit start on basic chakra control so you can learn this jutsu later,'_**

_'Wait why?'_ Naruto said

**_'You'll find out soon enough now grab a leaf put it on your forehead and concentrate your chakra in to the leaf, this lesson will help you in your concentration and to keep you mind from becoming distracted,'_** Kurama said _'I don't get distracted easily,'_ Naruto said but Kurama raised an eyebrow **_'Oh really,'_** Kurama haunted his student _'Yeah'_

**_'Holy crap is that an all you can eat ramen buffet over there'_** Kurama said with a grin. _'What, where,'_ he looked around with his mouth drooling but could hear his sensei chuckling _'Ha, ha real funny sensei,'_ Kurama just rolled his eyes **_'Get back to work,'_**

After a few hours Kurama spoke up **_'Kit go get some lunch well continue later,'_** He nodded he packed up everything and went to his favourite ramen stand.

**Ichiraku Ramen**

**_'Okay Kit dare I say this,'_** Kurama face palm**_ 'but if you're going to grow up big and strong you got to eat something else other than ramen,'_** Kurama cursing himself for sounding like a mother_ 'What are you talking about Kurama-sensei ramen is food from Kami himself,'_ Naruto reply **_'Technically Kit Kami is a she_** **_anyways getting back to topic you're going to have to eat vegetable or something else unless you want to stay short forever,'_** Naruto paled _'D-d-do I r-really h-h-h-have to,'_ He stutter

**_'Yes'_** Kurama replied then spoke up **_'since you can't cook and half the restaurant well just kick you out or overcharge you why not just ask the ramen chef to cook something else for a change,'_**

_'Fine,'_ Naruto just huff

"Um Jiji is there anything else on the menu," Teuchi raised an eyebrow and thought a moment

"Well me and Ayame were thinking of putting different dishes into the menu why do you ask," Teuchi was curious on Naruto sudden taste on food which he don't mind

"You see a friend of mine said if I don't eat something with vegetable I'll stay short," Naruto said "So that's why, I can ask Ayame to cook something up for you Ayame," Teuchi called his daughter "Yes Tou-san," Ayame pop her head out of the back kitchen "Naruto wants to trying something different do you mind cooking something for him," Ayame smile "Sure thing what would you like Naruto-kun," Naruto thought for a moment "I don't know anything but dear Kami dare I say this but it must have vegetable in it,"

Ayame smile and nodded 15 minutes later she came back out from the back "Here you go Naruto-kun," She put the dish of fried rice on the table "What is it made of," Naruto ask Ayame and her father chuckle. "Well rice mixed with corn, diced carrots, pees, an egg and some minced chicken go ahead try it," Naruto look at it curiously he took a spoon and sigh "Here go nothing," he grab a spoon full of fried rice then just look at it for a second the ate it his eyes snap open "This is delicious thanks Ayame-neechan," Ayame smiled "Why your very welcome Naruto-kun," Teuchi smile as well having to add new food to the menu.

**Training Ground 5**

After lunch Naruto started to read the scroll and notice one thing that was written "Good for reconnaissance and training but if you do not have a huge chakra reserve do not attempt to create more than ten clones or you will pass out instantly," Naruto grin at the warning "Well good thing I not only have huge chakra reserve but the Kyuubi chakra as well… now hand sign," Naruto look at the scroll and followed the instruction he did the cross sign and channel chakra and said **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu,"** he manage to create five perfect clone.

**_'Not bad for your first try now for the secret of this jutsu as it says Good for_** **_reconnaissance and training,'_** Kurama said **_'Ask one clone to go behind the bushes and look around then disperse,'_** Naruto nodded "Clone one go behind the bush and look around for a while then disperse," the clone saluted and went behind the bushes and look around for a couple of minutes then disperse the clone memory came back **_'Okay Kid what did you see at the back of the bush,'_** Kurama ask "I saw a squirrel eating nuts… how the hell do I know that" Naruto ask.

**_'A characteristic that is unique to the _****Kage Bunshin no Jutsu ****_is that any experience the clones gain during their existence is transferred to the user once they are dispersed. This makes the technique ideal for spying,'_** Kurama explain **_'Now create some more clone and let's get started on some real chakra control training,'_**

After 3 hour of chakra control Kurama spoke up **_'Not bad Kit not bad at all we are going to make a lot of progress with this jutsu, now for the Fuinjutsu,'_** Kurama said and Naruto nodded when he open the Fuinjutsu scroll he released the items. He saw a brush a lot of paper and a whole lot of books Naruto pick up two different books and read the title "Sealing for idiots Vol1, Sealing 101 Lvl 1," **_'Well seeing as there is a lot of books I will advise you to use 10 clones because you will have a headache if you use to much clone,'_** Kurama said as he remember Kushina use 100 clones and read many books but when she disperse them at the same time she had a major headache _'What but there is so many books,'_ Naruto whined **_'It's for the best now get reading,'_** Kurama said It's going to be a long 8 years till Naruto become a Genin.

**_Fuin: 1 Year Time Skip Jutsu_**

A year has pass and Naruto is a level 3 seal master thanks to Kurama teachings and he finds out that he have a thing for seals. He will enrol in to the shinobi Academy next week now he is still in his usual training ground and not alone. While Naruto practices his Kenjutsu he is being watch by a small fox.

**_Fuin: Flashback 5 months ago Jutsu_**

**Training Ground 5**

**_'Naruto come into your mindscape I need you to do something,'_** Kurama said _'Okay Kurama-sensei,'_ Naruto said then he seat in a meditation state.

**Naruto Mindscape**

Instead of the sewer surrounding in the Mindscape Naruto have turn it into a forest with a river, water fall, and some trees surrounding the area and currently standing in the middle of the water fall was Kyuubi.

"So what's up Kurama-sensei usually you don't call me when you have to show me hand signs," Kurama turn around to face his student. **_"True Kit but now to business even though it only been a year I feel like it's time for you to sign the Jinchūriki contract,"_**

Kurama claws was pointed downwards and a scroll came out of the water Naruto slack jaw upon seeing the scroll "You really want me to sign the scroll," Kurama nodded and said **_"Yes your ancestor sign it your mother also sign it and now it's your turn,"_** Naruto was speechless but found the right words "Thank you Kurama-sensei," Kurama gave him a nodded.

When Naruto open the scroll there was four names he the first one was Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, Asura Ōtsutsuki, Mito Uzumaki Senju, Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze before he sign it he look at Kurama curious of who the other three name was "Ano Kurama-sensei who are the three other name before my mother," Kurama smiled and spoke up **_"Well the first name was the first god of shinobi or also known as the Rikudō Sennin," _**Naruto eyes widen like dinner plates and slack jawed he have heard about the Rikudō Sennin and about Hagoromo Dōjutsu the Rinnegan from Hiruzen but have no idea that the Rikudō Sennin was the first of Jinchūriki Kurama.

**_"The next name is his son Asura now that I think of it he reminds me of you for some odd reason,"_** Kurama rubs his chin and looks at Naruto but continue **_"The other name is Mito Uzumaki your mother's Great grandaunt, wife to Hashirama Senju or you also call him the Shodaime Hokage,"_**

Naruto was even more speechless but something came in his mind "Wait wouldn't that make me almost equal to a daimyo you once told me that Kaa-san was one of the daughter of the royal family of Uzu," Kurama thought for a moment till something hit him **_"You know what Naruto it seems that you have just strengthen Operation: Bite Back even more,_**" Naruto grin at his sensei then he look back at the scroll his finger ran down his mother's name "Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze," he whisper her name with a single tear dropping he snap out of his sadness then bite his thumb and sign it Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze **_"Now for the hand sign,"_** Kurama showed him how and turns out it's to follow all 12 hand sign in the Chinese zodiac.

**Training Ground 5**

Naruto awaken from his mindscape bite his thumb and rub some blood on his left hand, then went through the hand sign and slams his hand on to the ground "**Kyuubi Kuchiyose no Jutsu**," a puff of smoke came then he look around to see if his sensei was Summoned but could not find him. When the smokes clear a small fox appeared in front of him it has red orange fur with black that run around its eyes, mouth and ears. The fox eyes are red and slit it also has nine-tails it looks a little plump.

Naruto stare at it for a second than look around than look at it again. He picks up the little fox and the fox sweat drop **_"You know Kit I don't like being handled like this,"_** Naruto slack jaw before spiking up "What the hell happen to you sensei did I do something wrong," Kurama just shook his head **_"No Kit I can turn back to my original form any time I want,"_** he jump off from Naruto grip "**_And besides what do you think the village will do if they saw a fifty foot fox walking around,"_** Naruto jaw open for a moment "Good point."

**_Fuin: Flashback End Jutsu_**

Naruto stop his lesson because of his stomach growling Kurama dispersed himself back into Naruto seal.

**Hokage Tower**

Hiruzen going through documents and trying to find out how are the civilian council getting all its funding's _'Where the hell are they getting their funding from,'_ Hiruzen just sigh _'Maybe Naruto might have some idea he might be a child but still,'_ "Neko" he said a kunoichi ANBU came out of the shadow "Bring me Naruto-kun," Neko bowed and nodded "Hai Hokage-sama,"

**Ichiraku Ramen**

"Thanks for the food Jiji and Ayame-neechan," paying and about to leave back to his personal training ground but he was stopped by an ANBU "Good afternoon Naruto-kun you have to come with me the Hokage wants to see you," Naruto look up to see the ANBU mask it was his favourite ANBU Neko "Good afternoon Yu- I mean Neko-neechan what does Hokage-jiji want," he ask innocently and tilt his head Neko was fighting the urge to hug him and scream kawaii but stood strong "Hokage-sama didn't say," Then Naruto just nodded Neko hold his shoulder and Shunshin to the Hokage Tower.

**Hokage Tower**

"Hokage-sama I've brought Naruto-kun," Hiruzen nodded "Okay all ANBU wait outside," All ANBU went outside the office including Neko then he put up a privacy seal in his office "So you need something Hokage-jiji," Naruto ask Sarutobi nodded "Yes Naruto-kun I need an advice from you," Naruto raised an eyebrow "and it involve me why," Hiruzen sigh "It's about the civilian council," Naruto face turn serious "And what about them," Hiruzen gave him a paper on the civilian council budget Naruto look at it "So they make more money why you ask," Hiruzen spoke up "Naruto I ask my accountant to check on this numbers but everything does not add up," Hiruzen said

"My accountant told me that they are making more than they have," Hiruzen sigh as he saw Naruto confuse face. "I'm afraid they might even steal from the clans that includes yours" Hiruzen said and saw Naruto face full of anger "If they steal from my clan they are **DEAD**," Hiruzen flinch a little "That is why I need your advice even the crazies plan is a good plan," Hiruzen saw Naruto in a thinking position _'What should we do Kurama-sensei,'_ He ask his Sensei his sensei was thinking how to take this to his advantage **_'I got an idea Kit here it is so listen close,'_** Hiruzen waited of a couple minutes then Naruto spoke up "Well i got an idea but you're not going to like it," Hiruzen look at but spoke up "Naruto at this situation I'll try anything ," the old man said Naruto nodded

"Well if you're willing to let pull pranks around the entire village," Hiruzen raised an eyebrow "Pranks?" Naruto nodded "Yeah pranks," The old Hokage is still confused "Naruto I don't see how pulling pranks will work," Naruto shows his famous fox grin to his grandfather figure "Hokage-jiji if I pull pranks on each civilian council member they will leave their office leaving their vault and all their dirty little behind," The Hokage understand a little "Then I'll sneak in to their office and copy every dirty little secret they have,"

The Hokage starts to understand "But you say the entire village," Naruto smirked "Well you can just let me show them all my pattern the civilian council will figure it out what is my true objective," Sarutobi finally understands "let me get things straight you pull pranks on a random civilian council member at any time and when they are chasing after culprit they leave their things vault unprotected and copy their dirty little secret," Naruto nodded then Sarutobi continue "In addition you also do pranks around the village to throw the civilian council away from your tracks," Naruto again nodded then spoke up "Yup that is about it," Hiruzen was impress at his surrogate grandson but he have no idea it is all the Kyuubi idea.

"Not a bad idea Naruto but the question now when will it start and when will it stop," Sarutobi ask Naruto thought for a moment "When I start the academy so about a week from now and it stops when I graduate," Hiruzen nodded "Very well take care and don't get caught," Naruto nodded "Now your dismiss," Naruto leave the office but not without Jinchūriki and his Bijuu chuckle evilly and both have the same thoughts **_'Let Operation: Bite Back commence,'_** from evil chuckle to maniacally evil laughter sending wave of chill to the soon to be target civilian council.


	5. Chapter 5 Red String of Fate

**_A.N: I would like to say sorry because my computer has to be formatted and the chapter with the pranks was gone so I'll just have to time skip but I put one that I remember once again I'm sorry. _**

Ninja Storm

Chapter 5 Red String of Fate

**_Fuin: 3 Year Time Skip Jutsu_**

**Training Ground 5**

It's been 3 years since the Kurama and Naruto started Operation: Bite Back and it has been very productive when Kurama teaches the **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** the blond Jinchūriki sending ANBU to go on a wild goose chase while the original steals Information. Naruto also have in enrolled in to the ninja academy 2 years ago but Kurama told him to play as the class idiot not wanting to draw to much attention. The Jinchūriki also thick out another civilian council member name out of his _To Shit List_ his name was Kenji Hayama a fat inhuman businessman that sells slaves to other nation and thanks to Naruto his slavering days are numbered.

**Fuin: Flashback Jutsu**

**Konoha Council Room**

We can see a bunch of ANBU dragging a tied up Naruto towards the council room as he got caught pulling a prank on the greedy trade and shipping businessman Kenji Hayama the prank that Naruto did was putting dog pheromone into the corrupt business man smelly perfume. The businessman got chased by a pack of horny dogs the biggest mistake was that he ran towards the Inuzuka clan compound where dogs the size of tigers chased after him as well. While the businessman was running around Konoha Naruto enter his office with ease without any guards around because they were chasing a Kage Bunshin the real Naruto use a Fuinjutsu to copy all the information that he found in Kenji desk secret compartment.

"Do you know why you are here De- Boy," said the Konoha elder Koharu which earn a glare from Hiruzen because almost saying the (D) word. Naruto just shrugged and spoke up "I have no idea," still put his blank face on the civilian council was now at an up roar and the shinobi side just rolled their eyes and thought as a Nara _'Troublesome,' _The corrupt businessman decided to take a stand "He did something to make horny dogs chased me around Konoha this demon must be executed," he said and by his appearance he was dog bang the civilian council agree

"Execute the Demon"

"Show no mercy"

"Kick the Demon out of Konoha,"

"WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP" Hiruzen said and leaking KI at the same time "Now Naruto what you have to say for yourself," Hiruzen put on a disappointment and stoic face but inwardly laughing his ass off then Naruto spoke up "How do you know it was me," Kenji glared at the Jinchūriki "Because my hired ANBU saw you running," Naruto raised an eyebrow "About that why did your ANBU barge into my apartment and break down my toilet door while I was using the DAMN TOILET," Naruto yelled "Like we said we know you did it you were sprinting all the way home to hide Demon," Kenji hired ANBU said "Then tell me why don't I have my pants on," it was true the ANBU took the clone Naruto without his pants on "Don't you think that I have to run home to use the freaking toilet," Naruto said as he only have his boxers on and Hiruzen glared at the ANBU making them sweat bullets "Well we-" they were cut off by the Hokage "Have you forget about my rule on using the (D) word," the ANBU paled under their mask along with the civilian that uses the (D) word "ANBU you know what to do," Neko came out of the shadow with her Ninjato and executed the hired ANBU.

"Now is there anyone who wants to break my rules," Hiruzen said and the council shaking heads "Good is there any evidence that Naruto-kun here did this," Kenji just sits there and said nothing "Then I call this meeting a waste of time this meeting is dismiss," Everyone left and the shadow clone just dispersed.

**The Hokage Office**

Hiruzen just walks into his empty office and said "ANBU out," the ANBU hiding in the office left and Hiruzen put a privacy seal on "You can come out now," Hiruzen said and he heard a voice "Fuin Kai," and Naruto slowly appeared in the room "You know you really got to teach those seal to ANBU it's better than their stealth," Hiruzen said and Naruto smirked "We'll see," Both of them took a seat a couple of second later they broke into laughter "That HAHA was HAHAH funny," Hiruzen said "HAHA Thanks HAHA," Naruto said wile laughing they catch their breath and got down to business "So what do we got," Hiruzen said and Naruto brought out a scroll "Kenji Hayama have stolen from the Hyuuga clan and use their influence to do a slave trade with slave traders around the element nation and there is a shipment of slave coming in tomorrow night," Hiruzen read the scroll and nodded "who's next on your To Shit List,"

Naruto just shrugged and brought his To Shit List scroll and open it "Haruno I'll just put some blue dye in to their hot spring and see where that leads," Hiruzen nodded and took out some cash "here you go Naruto-kun for saving people from human trafficking," Naruto took the cash "I wish Tou-san and Kaa-san could see me now," Hiruzen smiled "I'm sure they are proud of you Naruto-kun," Naruto smiled and nodded "Thanks Hokage-jiji," Naruto Shunshin away the Hokage eyes widen as Naruto learn a Jonin rank move in his thought _'You never cease to amaze me.'_ Now he has to call his ANBU commander to plan on the raid.

**Fuin: Flashback Jutsu Kai**

Naruto smile remembering that he stop slave trading. Over the years he has created many bonds such as the future Konoha 15 with Kurama Yakumo except for a pink haired banshee and the Emo king and a pale skin guy name Sai. He also created bonds with his class sensei Iruka Umino, Anko Mitarashi, the Hokage Grandson Konohamaru and the eternal Chunin gate guards Izumo and Kotetsu who always help Naruto and Anko prank the civilian council members. Naruto have been in his usual Training Ground when the Hokage told him that he can use it since nobody ever uses that training ground because being so close to Training Ground 44 where he meat Anko. He has been learning new jutsu and creating a few for his arsenal and the most recently learnt was the** Ranton: Reza ken no jutsu**.

_'Well Kurama-sensei time for a lunch break.'_ The blond said as he disperses the jutsu.

**_"Yeah best if you rest now no point continuing with an empty stomach,"_** Kurama said as he could his Jinchūriki stomach growling who rub the back of his head and smile sheepishly Kurama just shook his head before disappearing back in to the seal.

While on the way Naruto could hear sobbing coming from the forest he decide to investigate. He saw a girl with long messy auburn hair wearing navy blue kunoichi kimono with a few white lining around the end of the sleeve and black pants. She was hugging her knees crying she also have some cut and bruises. During the time being train by Kurama he was thought never to let his guard down he form a couple of hand signs and said "Kai." She was still there, she didn't dispersed or transform.

_'Okay not a Genjutsu Kurama-sensei is there anyone else around.'_ He asks his sensei.

**_'Nope the only people here are you and her.'_** He is reassuring there was no one else around them. Naruto decided to come out of his hiding spot and confront the girl. "Excuse me you okay are you hurt," Naruto asked **_'That's a stupid question'_** _'shut up'_ The girl looks up at Naruto with the hint of fear when she try to move away "A-a-are you here t-to kill me." Naruto was shock to hear what she said "What? No I'm not here to kill you, why would I do that." She looks at him curiously "A-aren't you w-with K-Kiri Hunter-Nin group that kill Kekki Genkai user," she said "No" the blond said **_'Hey Kit didn't the Sandaime say that Kiri started a Bloodline Purge a year ago,'_** Kurama ask _'You don't mean…'_ Naruto eyes widen and said "You're from Kiri aren't you," the girl just nodded

Naruto gave her small smile to comfort her "You don't have to be afraid my name is Naruto Uzumaki what's yours,"

"Mei…Mei Terumi." She said and though _'His kind of cute with those whisker marks'_

"Well then Mei-san you don't have to be worried you're inside Konoha walls now nobody will hurt you," Naruto saw Mei smile a little and relived when he said she was inside the village _'Wow she look beautiful when she smile.'_

Naruto spoke up "Mei-san I may not be a shinobi but I have to take you and see the Hokage." she frown a little "Don't worry he's an acquaintance of mine," Naruto offered a hand to her and she accepted it both look into each other's eyes but when she stood up she felt pain from her ankle she hissed Naruto decided to carry her on his back. "You don't have to carry me," Mei said with a blush _'His so kind and his back feels so warm just like Kaa-san hugs.'_

"Nonsense what kind of gentlemen would I be if I let a girl walk with an injured ankle" Naruto said and both of them blush a little _'Did I just say that,'_ he thought. **_'Ooh yeah you did and I have to admit it was cheese even for my standards,'_** his tenet told him.

**Konoha No Sato streets**

While on the way to the Hokage tower Mei notice people glaring at Naruto she decided speak up "Um…Naruto-san are you by any chance a Jinchūriki," Naruto felt his heart skip a beat "H-how d-did you know," he stutter on his words "It not the first time I've seen those kind of looks that the villagers show you," Mei said. Naruto was curious dislike Jinchūriki "Do you hate Jinchūriki," Mie was both depress and happy at the same time "Yes and No" she answered "Don't get me wrong Naruto-san I don't hate you it's just that I had a friend who is also a Jinchūriki he his name is Utakata his 15 years older he holds the Rokubi no Kyodainamekuji but the Jinchūriki I hate is the Jinchūriki of the Sanbi No Kyodaigame, _Yagura_ the current Yondaime Mizukage," she spat that name out from her mouth. Naruto felt relieved that she doesn't hate him.

**_'So she knows Isobu and Saiken Jinchūriki,' _**

"So what Biju do you hold?" Mei ask "The Kyuubi no Kitsune but don't tell anyone about my status it's an S-rank secret only me and the Hokage can tell," Naruto said she smile and nodded they continue to make their way to Hokage tower.

**Hokage Tower**

Meanwhile Hiruzen is currently fight a demon of his own, a demon so strong it can make a Kage shake in fear and make them cry like a little girls the one immortal demon all five Kage share and hate the most. The demon is called paperwork _'Why don't you just die already so I can go back to my Icha Icha novel,'_ the Hokage just sigh as he look at the stack of paper work _'Kami I wish Naruto can just come in here right now and surprise me already, he always put a smile on my face when his here.'_ He signs another paper.

_'How the hell Minato manage to finish the paperwork and still have the time to mess around with Kushina is beyond me,'_ A knock from the door then followed by a voice "Hokage-jiji it's me Naruto" _'Kami you're a miracle worker,'_ Hiruzen smile because he don't have to work on the paper work "Come in" he said Naruto enter with on his back Mei when the Sandaime saw this his eyes widen and jaw hit the ground in his thoughts _'HOLY SHIT the girl look like a chibi version of Kushina when she was young.'_ "Good afternoon Hokage-jiji can you put a privacy seal and ask your ANBU to leave." He greeted the Hokage who snap out of his shock "Sure," Hiruzen said he told the ANBU to leave and put on a seal "Naruto who's your friend," Naruto nodded to her she bowed "Good afternoon Hokage-sama my name is Mei Terumi I was from Kiri,"

The Hokage raised an eyebrow "What's a young girl like you doing all the way out here," She look down "Because of the Bloodline Purge Hokage-sama," she said. The Hokage felt sad he have heard a lot reports of children become orphan and ran to other villages for shelter but the Mizukage have sent Hunter killer nin to hunt them down. "I'm sorry to hear that, you are very brave young one being able to survive all the way out here" Hiruzen said "So tell me Mei what kind of Kekki Genkai you have run away from the Bloodline Purge means you have Kekki Genkai," she stiff a little before telling "I have two Hokage-sama Yoton and Futton Kekki Genkai," Naruto and Hiruzen Eyes look like it was about to pop out and their jaw are on the ground.

The Hokage spoke "You also have two Kekki Genkai," she nodded but spoke up "what do you mean by 'also'." Naruto snap out of his shock "Mei-san you're not the only one who has two Kekki Genkai in Konoha," she look at him confused "I too can use two Kekki Genkai Hyoton and Ranton." Mei eyes widen. The Sandaime spoke up "Anyways Mei would you like to be a Konoha kunoichi then if so you'll have to enrol in to the ninja academy like Naruto-kun here,"

"Yes Hokage-sama I would love to be a kunoichi thank you very much," Mei said without a second thought she hug the old man then only she realized what she was doing "Sorry Hokage-Sama," "It's okay Mei no problem as for your living arrangement I suggest you stay with Naruto for now on." Mei start to blush but nodded this did not go unnoticed by the Hokage _'Well it seems what Minato said is true, Namikaze are redhead magnets,'_ "Oh and before I forget she knows about me being a Jinchūriki," Sarutobi look a Mei with a stern look "How did you know Mei it's an S-rank secret," Mei start to shake a little but told the Hokage how she found out "I see very well but don't tell anyone it's an S-rank secret," She nodded.

"Oh right Hokage-jiji I think its best we don't tell the council about her double Kekki Genkai the council will force her to CRA," Naruto said and Mei start to shake a little when she heard CRA. Hiruzen notice this "Don't worry Mei I won't tell anyone" Not a moment too soon the heard a growl Hiruzen and Mei look at the scores. The blond was rubbing the back of his head and smile sheepishly "I was about to have lunch till I found Mei-chan" The Hokage raised an eyebrow _''chan' huh well that conforms it, Namikaze have a thing for redheads,'_ "Very well of you two go on I have paperwork to finish," Naruto stop for a moment "Hey Hokage-jiji why don't you just use **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu **to finish of the paperwork," Sarutobi eyes widen and his jaw was on the ground he went back to his table and took out a letter from his desk saying.

_To Sarutobi _

_Do not open this unless you know the secret of defeating paperwork. Be advice this is not the secret. _

_From Minato_

He opens the letter and brought out a folded piece of paper and unfolded it and placing it on the table showing a bull's eye with the word saying (place head here) written on it. The old Hokage starts to bang his head on the table and said "Stupid, stupid, stupid." Both Naruto and Mei were laughing "Naruto you're a Genius for helping the Hokage defeat this S-rank demon you earn an S-rank payment," The Hokage said and handed the money to Naruto after. The blond and redhead exited the office the Hokage created a few shadow clones and made them do the work while he read his Icha Icha Paradise. (His wife is going kill him if she finds out)

**Ichiraku Ramen Shop**

Naruto his is at his favourite ramen shop that now sells many different dishes but Naruto is still addicted to his ramen even after Kurama lecture "Good afternoon Teuchi-jiji," Naruto greeted the ramen shop owner "Ah Naruto we were beginning to think that you weren't coming," he saw Mei on Naruto back he grin "And you brought your girlfriend," the shop owner teased Naruto and Mei blush "Mei-chan not my girlfriend," But another voice came from the back of the kitchen "Naruto-kun got a girlfriend?" Ayame pop out from the back Naruto just face palm. Causing Teuchi to laugh "So who's the young lady Naruto," he said with a smile "Her name is Mei Terumi she's new in Konoha," Mei smiled "Hello is nice to meet you," Teuchi nodded and smile "Welcome to Ichiraku what will your order be,"

Mei look at the menu and notice the different food and Naruto can tell that she have not have any decent food for a while "Mei-chan go ahead and order anything you want," Naruto remembers the S-rank payment he got from the Hokage. Mei nodded "I would like teriyaki chicken," Ayame nodded She then look at Naruto "The usual," Ayame wrote down the orders and went to the kitchen to start cooking.

**Naruto Apartment **

Kurama told Naruto to take a break from training. So Naruto took Mei to the hospital and almost gave Biwako a shock of her life when she saw Mei. After the hospital Naruto took her on a tour around Konoha they also decided to buy supplies and clothing. They took their time but it was getting late and they headed home but when they arrived home Mei saw how his apartment looks like she felt sad for him the apartment looks very dull. Naruto notice this and put a hand on her shoulder and said "What your see now is just fake," he did a couple of hand signs "Kai" the room start to brighten up the place look homey with a small TV at the corner, a couch and etc. "Wow," was all Mei could say "How did you do that."

"I use seals to hide this place appearance so nobody could come in and steal my stuff," Naruto said she nodded "Well we better get some sleep tomorrow is your first day of the Academy," Naruto said she nodded after taking a shower they found a problem he remember he only have one bed.

"I take the couch you can have the bed" Naruto said "No you can have the bed I'll take the couch" Mei said **_'I got a better idea why don't the two of you just sleep on the same damn bed,'_** Kurama said to his student whish cause Naruto to blush. "W-why don't w-we sleep on the same b-bed," Naruto start to blush more "I-I d-don't mind" Mei said with a blush. They both climbed into bed "Good night Mei-chan" "Good night Naruto-kun" they fell asleep but both of them have no idea of that they were inching close to each other. The next morning Naruto woke up and tries to get ready for class but before he could get out of bed a pair of hands was wrapped around him. He turns to see Mei he blush when he saw how cute when she sleep.

"Mei-chan time to wake up," he shook her a little her eyes flutter open when she saw her hands was around his waist "Sorry Naruto-kun" she blush a little "It's okay Mei-chan you go ahead and take a shower I'll make some breakfast," Naruto went to the kitchen. Mei went and took a shower after that she wore her new cloth which are the same cloth she wore. Mei went to join Naruto but notice a small Kyuubi plush on the couch "Kawaii" she hug the plush toy.

While Naruto is in the kitchen he heard Mei said kawaii he turn off the stove and went to the living room upon reaching the living room he saw his sensei being hug by the auburn hair girl he was holding in his laughter but Mei saw him "What's so funny," Naruto pointed at Kurama "That the Kyuubi," she look at him confusedly "yeah it's a Kyuubi plush," He drop on the floor laughing Mei look at Kyuubi Plush till **_"Little missy can you please not hug me to death again," _**she was shock and fell into the floor but got up and hid behind the now standing Naruto shaking.

"Don't be afraid Mei Kurama won't hurt you," He holds her and they went close to Kurama. Then he put her hand on Kurama head and said "Scratch the back of his ear," She did as the blond said and scratch Kurama he purred **_"A little to the left,"_** she start to giggled and did as he said then stop **_"Thing are getting hot around here,"_** Naruto was confuse "What do you mean sensei," Kurama look at both of their hand that are still connected. Then both the blond and redhead look in to each other eyes having no idea how close they were but Kurama interrupted **_"Now Kiss,"_** The fox teased both of them quickly look away and blush. Kurama hold out his claw **_"My name is Kurama," _**He introduce himself Mei smiled and shook his claw "Mei Terumi," Naruto smiled seeing both of them getting along "Come on let's get some breakfast," They made their way to the kitchen and have Breakfast.

**Ninja Academy**

At the academy Naruto took Mei to the office and did some paperwork to get register after doing the necessary paper work they head to class "So let me get this straight you play the dead last in class to keep your true strength hidden," Naruto nodded at Mei "Yeah I mean it's like shinobi rule number 1 a ninja best weapon is deception" Mei rolled her eyes and smile as they reach the almost closed door but Naruto stop her "what's wrong Naruto-kun," Naruto pull out a kunai and slide it up and down at the un closed door till he felt a sting then cut it a bucket of water fell on the ground "Such a gentleman Naruto," a voice said "Good morning Iruka-sensei," Naruto said and Iruka just smirked then he saw Mei "And you must be Mei Terumi the Hokage told me about you my name is Iruka Umino and I'll be your class teacher starting today," he said and bow she did the same "it's nice to meet you Iruka-sensei," Naruto spoke up "Come on Mei-chan, Iruka- sensei the bell is about to ring," Iruka raised an eyebrow _''Mei-chan' huh? Well this could be good teasing material,'_ Iruka mentally chuckle evilly.

When they enter the class room Naruto put on the loud mouth knucklehead mask on "Okay which one of you did it," the blond yell everyone in the class pointed at Kiba "shit I miss the dobe," Kiba mutter to himself. Naruto have a thick mark because of the name. Iruka came in "Kiba get a mop and clean this mess up," Kiba got up and went to get a mop while Naruto went to seat at his spot leaving Mei in front "Everyone this is Mei Terumi please treat her well," Iruka introduce the new student "it's nice to meet all of you," she bowed everyone was whispering on how beautiful she look "Mei take the seat next to Naruto," she nodded and sat next to our blond hero but a certain Hyuuga heiress was cursing the new girl _'You fucking whore better not steal my Naruto-kun.'_

"Okay everyone go outside and prepare for Taijutsu class," Iruka declare and every got up and went outside. Naruto faked his defeat at the hands of Uchiha and Mei was shock to find out that Konoha have fangirls in the academy in Kiri they have to kill just to graduate. Mei was the last to spar and her sparring partner is Hinata Hyuuga "Okay last is Mei Terumi vs. Hinata Hyuuga," Hinata inwardly smirked _'Time to teach this whore a lesson,' _they enter ring and enter their stance "You two ready," Iruka ask and he saw the two of them nodded "Then Hajime," Iruka said and Hinata active her Byakugan "**Jūken**," She went in for a strike but Mei knows the feared Byakugan "**Suiton: Kirigakure no Jutsu,**" a mist came and cover the area "Nice try whore but… What the hell," Hinata with her all seeing eyes were unable to see her in the mist because Mei mixed the mist with chakra making the Hyuuga heiress sees chakra everywhere. Mei smirked and gave Hinata an uppercut making the Hyuuga fall out of the ring "H-how d-did y-y-you," Hinata stutter "A good kunoichi never reveal her secret," Mei said then she smirked at Naruto. The blond just rolled his eyes then he shook his head in amusement that she is using what he said earlier while in Iruka thoughts _'It's going to be an interesting 4 years,'_

**A.N Now that you know Mei is in Konoha who should be the Godaime Mizukage and I need your help whit choosing the next Mizukage in the future chapter here are the candidates for Mizukage. **

**Haku Yuki **

**Ringo Ameyuri**

**Jinin Akebino**

** Utakata **

**Ao **

**Chōjūrō**


End file.
